The Lion and the Serpent
by Jo Can Tell
Summary: A freak encounter with Draco Malfoy sends Hermione Granger on an adventure she never thought she'd be faced with during her years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion and the Serpent **

Chapter 1: A Huge Mistake

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger sat with all her school books spread across two tables.

"Not now, Harry," she groaned, not looking up from her books as she wrote furiously on a piece of parchment.

Harry stopped at the edge of the table nearest him, mouth open as if he was prepared to say something but thought better of it. Then after a few moments Hermione stopped her writing and looked up catching a glimpse of the envelope in her friend's hand.

"Oh, what is it?" she moaned, impatiently.

Harry looked deep in thought as if he were trying to decide whether to leave this for another time when Hermione was less stressed or if he should just get it over with. Obviously recognizing the annoyed look on her face he chose to confront it now.

"Well, I've just been given this envelope on my way in," he began, looking down at it before stretching his hand out to offer it to Hermione. "I can't tell the hand-"

"Where did you get this? Who gave it to you?" she asked, ripping the envelope from Harry's hand, examining it.

He looked over at her, shocked, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"I, uh…" he began, still in shock at Hermione's reaction. "A house-elf on the way in tonight-"

But before he could continue Hermione turned away and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Lavender and Parvati were both sound asleep as Hermione threw herself onto her bed. Quickly she retrieved her wand from inside her robes and muttered a soft, "_Lumos_." The tip of the wand lit as she pointed it at the paper she'd ripped from the envelope as she rushed up the stairs. Written in a tiny script were just a few simple words.

"_Need to talk."_

Hermione's heart began to race and she felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. He couldn't possibly believe this would amount to anything. There was absolutely no reason for him to think that she wanted anything more to do with him than that one night. It would be foolish, reckless and not to mention blasphemous. Shaking her head she muttered, "_Nox_," extinguishing her wand light and shoved the note with its envelope into the bottom of the draw of her bedside table. Quickly she rushed back to her books finding that Harry hadn't stayed to see if she'd return.

While gathering her books, unable to concentrate on anything but the note and what it could possibly mean, Hermione's mind wandered to just a few nights before.

It had been the weekend. A Hogsmeade weekend to be exact. Harry and Ron had convinced her she needed to relax a bit before exams and, against her better judgment, decided to take them up on it. At the Three Broomsticks, the three best friends sat laughing and chatting while having a few Butterbeers. Hermione didn't realize she had had a few too many and once the boys decided it'd been enough had to carry her back up to the school grounds. Continuously, Hermione tried to convince the boys she would be fine and that they should go down to supper.

"I just want my bed," she'd slurred. Catching Ron and Harry glance nervously at each other, Hermione waved an arm while the other grasped at the wall beside her. "I'll be fine!" As if to convince the boys further she stood straight up letting go of the wall and took a few steps. Ron looked concerned but, glimpsing the defiant look upon his friend's face, knew it would be better to let her struggle her way up to Gryffindor Tower than have to listen to her try to fight them off the whole way there. With a shrug he looked to Harry who mimicked him and turned away. With a sigh Hermione hurriedly grabbed the wall trying to steady herself, becoming slightly dizzy.

"Ah, bullocks," she muttered, slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

With her head hung low and a hand upon the wall, Hermione slowly made her way down the hall. Suddenly her head hit something soft, yet firm and she was caught off balance falling backward.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, slowly bringing her gaze up to catch a glimpse of her victim. She noticed the outstretched hand before the face and just as she was about to take the hand, caught her breath.

"You," she murmured, furrowing her brow and taking to getting up on her own. Finding she couldn't, her victim moved behind her and grasped her firmly under each arm.

"I've got it, I've got it!" Hermione boomed, defiantly trying to shake her helper. The strong arms gripped her tightly and once she was firmly on her feet leaning against the wall they dropped and she thought the person had disappeared. Slowly she turned to find her victim's face just a breath away from her own.

"What happened to you?" came from the mouth of the face right before her. It sounded just as Draco Malfoy's did and as she gazed upon the face now knew it was, indeed, Draco's face, hoping she had been wrong before.

"Go away," she groaned, turning back around and making her way, easier now, up the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. As she went she felt a hand grasp her arm and tried to pull free, unsuccessfully.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly, turning to face him.

"Where are Potter and Weasley?" He spit their names, as if they were the worst form of swearing. "Why aren't they making sure you get up to bed?"

Finally Hermione was able to break free. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she said, before turning back around. Just as she was beginning to walk again her way was impeded. "What is your problem?"

With a sly smirk, Draco shrugged. "I'm just wondering what a perfect little student such as yourself is doing in this state."

"I was having a little fun," she defended. "Finally."

Draco laughed his condescending laugh and shook his head furiously as he did so. Then suddenly he stopped as Hermione's arm had pounded against his chest. At first his face grew stern and frightful, his eyes boring into Hermione's but seeing that she wasn't the least bit scared, softened his gaze. The two of them stood in the hall while students passed on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione's stomach rolled. She didn't recognize this feeling.

"What?" she asked finally, unable to take his gaze anymore. She turned her own eyes away and sighed. When he didn't speak she looked up to see if he'd walked away but the look upon his face when Hermione turned her eyes back to his was something she never thought she'd see Draco Malfoy aim at her. His eyes burst with longing. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at him fighting the pounding within her chest. But under the influence of the Butterbeers she'd consumed that night, Hermione Granger, for the first time she could remember, acted on impulse. Before she could change her mind she quickly rose up on her toes and pressed her lips quickly to Draco's. It wasn't perfect like in the Muggle movies she would watch. It was awkward and painful. She raised a hand to her lips feeling the pain after having slammed them against Draco's not realizing the force with which she was moving towards him. Suddenly realization kicked in and her eyes grew wide as she glanced at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh, my gosh. Sorry," she kept muttering as she rushed around Draco. Before she could get away, however, he grasped her wrist, turned her around, and pulled her close to him. He had his hand still wrapped firmly around her wrist while the other brushed a bit of hair from her face. She stood, rigid, against his chest unable to breathe. With a smirk upon his lips, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's softly at first. Then slowly he began to move them against hers. Unsure, but a fast learner, she mimicked his movements. This time it seemed perfect like the Muggle movies. This time it was sweet and painless. After a few moments Draco pulled back, his hand still wrapped around her wrist while his other moved through her curly, brown hair. Looking up at him, realization hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She was suddenly dizzy again but this time it had nothing to do with the Butterbeer. With her free hand she pushed against his chest. He wouldn't let her go and she found she couldn't push any harder than she already was.

"I can't…we can't," she began to mutter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, mate?" came a familiar voice near them. Suddenly Draco dropped his grip on Hermione and jumped back as if she had some sort of disease. Near them stood Draco's henchmen, Grabbe and Goyle.

"She…she fell and I was helping her up."

"She fell?" Goyle scoffed, "Helping her up? Are you mad?"

Draco shook his head looking from his friends to Hermione who seemed to have begun to cry softly as she looked at him. Hermione's insides burned and, unable to stand there any longer, she rushed off to Gryffindor Tower leaving Draco there to explain to his friends what had just happened. She could just imagine the things he'd tell them. But suddenly it wasn't about what he'd tell Grabbe and Goyle but what would get back to Ron and Harry or anyone in Gryffindor. If they found out she'd been snogging Draco Malfoy… She couldn't even think of it. Her stomach lurched as she bellowed the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and heard her mumble something about being an overdramatic little witch as she rushed into the common room. Up the stairs she went, hoping Lavender and Parvati weren't back from dinner yet. As she entered the dormitory she was relieved to find that was just so. Throwing herself onto her bed, Hermione shook with sobs. What had she been thinking? What good could possibly come from that encounter? Her mind reeled and her eyes poured with tears until finally sleep consumed her well before her roommates arrived back from dinner.

Now, as she sat back down in the chair she'd recently vacated to read the mysterious letter, Hermione recalled that night with a bit of an ache in her heart. She'd never been kissed in such a way before. Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy of all people? Figuring it was just the effects of it being her first kiss, Hermione pushed the thoughts away and finished gathering her books. She'd simply meet him tomorrow and insist there was nothing there and it had been a mistake. Yes, a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do apologize it's been so long since I updated. Lots of things have been happening and I just completely put this on the back burner. I feel this post isn't my best but I really just wanted to get something out there. I will continue to work on this, though and hopefully continue to please. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.  
>-Jo<strong>

Chapter 2: Dangerous.

As the sun began to set on the castle, Hermione made her way from the Quidditch pitch to the Great Hall having just watched her best friends, Ron and Harry, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team have a go at practice. Once inside, however, she was intercepted. Hermione yelped slightly as a hand grasped her arm and pulled her into a dark room. She struggled against the strong arms containing her trying to get to her wand. Soon enough a soft, masculine, "_lumos_," came from very near her and suddenly she could see her captor. A deep, annoyed sigh left her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is _not_ how I thought we'd meet. Pulling me into some broom closet when anyone could see," she reprimanded.

"Would you relax? No one was around," Draco said with a chuckle. He had that look in his eye. That look she couldn't decipher to save her life. He was one of the only people she couldn't figure out and she hated not knowing things. Hermione didn't speak thought and simply continued to glare up at him. He stared back no words leaving his lips as her eyes burned into his.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked roughly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He seemed a little taken aback at the tone of her voice but continued to smirk down at her. "You do remember what happened a few days ago." It was a statement, not a question.

Hermione nodded her head roughly and dropped her eyes from his. She bit at her lip absentmindedly and rolled her eyes to herself before raising them to his again realizing he hadn't continued further.

"Yes. I remember. And I thought it was to be forgotten. This…this…is nothing." She dropped her gaze afraid to get lost in his eyes like she had on that dreadful night. Something inside of her craved his touch, just a simple touch, but she wouldn't allow herself to act on it. He was the foulest boy in school. How could anything good possibly come of this? She remembered all the hurtful things he'd said and done to her and her friends. She couldn't allow this. She had to fight it.

In one swift movement, Hermione reached for the door handle and felt Draco's touch upon her arm. There she stood for a moment, eyes closed, reviling in that touch. Then she tugged her arm away and in the fiercest voice she could muster said, "Let me go!"Hermione ripped her arm from his grasp and didn't look back. As she left the broom closet, however she heard the faint, "_nox_," as the door closed behind her.

Having lost her appetite, Hermione rushed up to the Gryffindor common room finding it empty as everyone was down at dinner. She flung herself into an armchair in the corner by the fireplace and gazed into its embers. What on earth could he be thinking? What on earth _was_ he thinking? Her mind was racing a mile a minute but she found she could not stop it. Her thoughts had only ever been about her studies but she now found them revolving around Draco Malfoy and the catastrophe of just a few nights before. He thought there had been more. He thought that kiss and that gaze meant more than just a simple accident. And, Hermione found, she began to think of it as more herself. It couldn't be possible. Draco Malfoy of all the boys at Hogwarts.

Then something inside Hermione flared up. It was dangerous. It was adventurous. It was something she'd never, in her wildest dreams, imagined would present itself to her and suddenly she found herself very interested in where this could go. The young Muggle-born witch toyed with the idea of herself and Malfoy sneaking off through the castle together; their secret meetings in Hogsmeade. Soon a sly grin graced her lips as her mind rolled with thoughts.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" she heard from somewhere above her, knocking her out of her foolish thoughts. Looking around, Hermione noticed Ron looking down on her, Harry right beside him, both looking quite puzzled.

"You looked like you were going mad," Ron commented, throwing himself in the couch just beside her chair.

Hermione's eyes were still on the fire as she now sat on the edge of her seat. "No," her voice was soft. "Nothing of the sort. Just…thinking."

Then, without another word Hermione rose from her chair and wandered up to the girl's dormitories. She could hear the faint worried whispers of her best friends as she went.

The next morning was the final day of exams before the holidays. Hermione had planned to head home and spend some time with her parents in the Muggle world; maybe go on another vacation. She couldn't focus on that though, she had to focus on getting through these exams. Still her mind wandered and this time not to the Muggle world, her parents, or another vacation. No, this time her thoughts were with Draco. Once in her bed the night before, Hermione spent most of that time wondering how things could change if her and Draco where to pursue these feelings. And now she was considering it again. _No_, she thought, _I have got to focus. Focus Hermione Jane!_

The exams went as they always did. Hermione stressing herself out, but thankfully she focused and got through them as everyone knew she would. She had to be thankful, though, that Draco wasn't in her line of vision and once the exams began she could also forget he was even in the room. Once they were finished, however, she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to him.

As she left the Great Hall to head up to the Gryffindor common room to pack her things she spotted him. Standing there at the foot of a staircase leaning against the railing he looked delicious. His blonde hair was ever so slightly amiss and when he noticed Hermione looking his way, that smirk of his found its way onto his lips. This time Hermione couldn't help but smile back. It was discrete and secretive and she was almost sure Draco had looked away just before. Then she was off. Off towards the Gryffindor common room she went but soon was stopped with a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned to find no one there. No one except Nearly Headless Nick who raised his eyebrows at her sudden movement.

"Oh, hello, Sir Nicholas," she said softly. "Thought I heard something." She waved a hand and laughed nervously trying to brush it off. He simply nodded, his barely intact head wobbling with the movement. Then she turned and found her way impeded. With a quick start she yelp and before she knew it she was being pulled off behind a statue nearby. Draco's hand was clasped over her mouth as they looked out at Nearly Headless Nick who was looking around a bit confused. Then they watched as he floated away.

Draco dropped his hand from her face resting it on her shoulder. Hermione ever so slightly noticed the gesture but as he began to laugh she did the same forgetting that she was nervous and even concerned about his touch and this third secret encounter. They laughed together for what seemed like forever until Hermione sobered and slapped his arm playfully.

"What _is_ the matter with you, Draco Malfoy?" she questioned, but a laugh slipped out after even as she tried to resist it.

"You smiled at me. Don't try to deny it. I saw it."

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing the second she even began to show the smallest amount of attraction he'd run with it. Her smile faded and she raised her eyebrows defiantly. "And so what if I did?"

Draco simply smirked down at her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Hermione didn't move to brush it away, she rather liked the feeling. For a while they just stood there looking at each other. Hermione was trying to figure him out but because she couldn't she had no idea what he could be thinking. And then as if to read her mine he spoke.

"Stay here for the holidays." His voice was soft but he seemed to be pleading with her in those few words.

"What? I can –" Draco lifted a finger to her lips and pressed his own into a hard line.

"Don't tell me you can't. I know you want to. Just stay here with me. It will make it easier."

Hermione almost didn't dare speak but with his finger still pressed to her lips she tried. "Make what easier?" Draco laughed as her words came out a little muffled from his finger. Then he pulled it away brushing his hand through her hair.

"It'll make getting to know each other easier."

He said nothing more. Hermione didn't need more. She knew he wanted her to stay and she knew that she wanted to stay. For once in her life she was going to take a risk for herself. If she fell without being caught she would bring herself back up. Hermione was a smart witch and a strong woman. She could take one risk without the help of her best friends.

"Okay."

As soon as she'd said it Draco left her. She frowned and watched him sprint up the hall to only Merlin knew where. So, Hermione made her way to the common room where she'd been heading all along. ON her walk there she fought with what she would tell Ron and Harry. No doubt they'd want to stay back with her if they knew and that would only complicate things. At the portrait of the Fat Lady she whispered the password and stepped inside. Hermione hoped Ron and Harry weren't in the common room but of course, they were. She spotted them and sauntered over.

"Where ya been?" Ron asked, "Exams finished a while ago."

"Oh, yeah, I just, you know, needed to take a walk and clear my head," she told him. He looked convinced enough and shrugged it off.

"So, are you all packed? Train leaves in the morning."

"I'm not going." She kept it simple and if they questioned her she'd proceed to explain. Hermione still hadn't decided what she'd come up with.

Harry looked perplexed. "Why not? I thought your mum and dad had a great holiday planned?"

"Yeah, they do but I really need…" she trailed off for a moment.

After quite a pause Ron prompted her. "You need…?"

"I really need to study." It was the best she could do. The only thing she knew they wouldn't stay back for.

"Hermione, you're always studying," Ron said with a laugh. "Don't you think you deserve a break?"

"Absolutely not!" she protested. "This is not the time to take a break. I can't lose focus now." She wasn't exactly acting anymore, or even concerned she was lying to them. Hermione would take the time she got alone to study. It wouldn't be a complete lie. "And I don't need you two staying around to distract me."

Harry raised his hands in surrender and Ron shook his head.

"You can bet I won't be around for that," Ron remarked. Hermione glared at him and he sobered leaning back against the couch, defeated.

"Good! Now off to bed with you both. Train leaves early in the morning." Hermione stood and waved her arms at the boys. They both stood as well and began their trip up to the boy's dormitories. Harry turned back a moment and smiled at her. "See you later, Hermione." She nodded and gave him a little wave before she fell back into the chair she'd risen from.

Hermione sat alone in the common room staring into the blazing fire, the vision of Draco running away from her etched into her mind. "What am I doing?" she muttered. Then she took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm being adventurous. Dangerous." A smirk played across her lips. The word tasted sweet, intriguing on her lips. "Dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Again I apologize. It has been MONTHS since I last updated. Lots has gone on to stunt my writing and I felt like I lost it for a long while. I hope, though that this will appease and I am surely trying to finish this up and stop dragging it on for those of you who seem to be enjoying it. Again, I thank you for reading and I appreciate the support and kind words.  
>-Jo<strong>

Chapter 3: I Know You Feel the Same

Hermione woke late the next day. All of her roommates were gone home for the holidays. She had almost forgotten Ron and Harry had left as well, probably off to the Burrow for a Weasley family gathering of sorts every day until they returned back to school. No telling what the boys would be up to without her. But she couldn't dwell on the boys or the empty dormitory she'd have to herself for a few weeks. No, her thoughts were on the reason she stayed here; the reason she'd ditched her parents. It was the first time she'd thought about what she would tell her parents. Quickly she grabbed a scrap of parchment someone had left on a table in the common room and scribbled a note to her parents about her staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Something inside her ached as she did so. But before she had time to dwell on that ache she rushed up to the Owlery where she found a nice brown owl to take her note to London. "Quickly, please!" she called after it, leaning out of the paneless window. Then swiftly Hermione rushed from the tower only to run into something, or someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she began softly backing up and turning her eyes slowly to who she had bumped into.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," his slick voice mocked. Before she even finished looking up she knew who it was.

Her instinct reaction was to roll her eyes and push past him which she began to do before he grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. In that moment she realized she actually had feelings other than hatred and loathing for him.

"Stop it," she protested, pushing against his chest softly. An enormous part of her hoped he didn't but she couldn't just bend to his will in a matter of seconds. She was stronger than that and the thought of playing hard to get with Draco Malfoy entertained her.

"I see you're not on the train back to London," he muttered, a smooth smile upon his lips.

Hermione gave a soft shake of her head as she looked up at him still slightly trying to struggle against his arms. It pained her that nothing witty or clever came to her mind. She wanted so badly to confuse him, to give him some sort of false hope but something deep within Hermione no longer wanted to fight this feeling.

Finally, he dropped his grasp from her, just as she was becoming accustomed to it. The young witch stood before him. After a few moments of the pair simply staring at each other Hermione pushed past him heading down the tower stairs.

"Hermione, wait," Draco called after her.

Hermione froze, her eyes closed and something deep within her ached. He'd said her name. Not with the distain and abhorrence she'd heard from him numerous times before. No, this time there was longing and hope. Her heart pounded within her chest as she slowly turned to find he'd descended a few steps and was looking down on her. Without saying a word she simply looked up at him. He drew in a breath and she couldn't help but do the same. She could feel it. The air changing. Their relationship growing. Her own feelings morphing into something she could not even begin to describe to anyone.

Draco stood before her looking her in the eyes as an equal for the first time in the years they'd known each other and suddenly Hermione was closing the gap between them and embracing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him close to her. No words were spoken. No kisses exchanged this time. And in a matter of seconds Hermione was letting go and rushing down from the Owlery all together.

As soon as Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room she found her books and threw herself into her studies as she said she would. She could not allow her mind to be consumed by thoughts of Draco, of a romance forbidden. After only moments, however, the young witch threw her books aside and found solace in tears. Hermione laid her head upon the table before her and shook with sobs.

Soon, however, she heard a soft noise and jerked her head up. Quickly she wiped away her tears and stood looking at a young boy who must have decided to stay behind.

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly, unsure whether or not to approach her.

"Quite," she muttered before turning away and heading up to the girls' dormitories leaving behind her books and things in the common room.

Lying upon her bed, Hermione struggled to clear her mind. But the only thoughts she could muster where those of Draco. The look in his eyes when she turned to him, the warmth of his embrace, the sound of her name coming from his lips. It was all too much. She couldn't bear to let this affair continue. Hermione knew that absolutely nothing good would come of it. It was doomed from the start. But just as in one of her favorite Muggle stories, _Romeo and Juliet_, she couldn't deny the love she felt for the boy she was, in a sense, forbidden to be with. He was nothing like the Romeo in her beloved story but the romance, the tragedy was somewhat familiar.

With this realization Hermione dressed for dinner. She made her way down to the Great Hall and couldn't keep her eyes from wandering around the sparse amount of students as she searched for the object of her affection. Just as she was finishing her dinner, however, he surprised her. A young Slytherin first year made his way over to her. Saying nothing he handed her a piece of parchment. Hermione looked to him for a moment before taking what was given her. Then her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table where Draco was nowhere to be found.

Slowly, she opened the parchment. That same tiny script graced her eyes and she felt a smile play upon her lips before she even read the words scribbled there.

"_I know you feel it, too. Meet me tonight."_

Hermione folded the letter back to its original shape and rushed from the Hall. She had no idea where he could possibly want to meet but she started in the first place she associated with this affair. Slowly she made her way down the hallway near the Gryffindor common room entrance. Her eyes wandered trying to find him. Just as she was about to give up and try elsewhere she saw something floating in the air above her only a few steps away. It was exactly where they had first kissed. Her heart leapt as she ran to the object finding it another piece of parchment. Ripping it open she read, _"Meet me down near the dungeons."_

A slight panic reached Hermione as she read this, but soon was dispelled when she found there was a small heart etched in the corner of the note. Her smile rushed back along with a soft blush upon her cheeks.

The young witch found herself racing to the dungeons. Her mind raced. What would Harry and Ron think? What would anyone think? What was Draco thinking with all of this? Looking into his eyes Hermione knew there were no lies. He couldn't be pulling a prank or trying to get close to her to end her best friends. The thoughts, though, of evil on Draco's part where there. However, she pushed them away as soon as she neared the dungeons. Looking around Hermione tried to decide where Draco could be hiding. This part of the castle was not one she often explored.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the grounding spinning her slightly. She knew that grasp and felt her heart race. As he put her down she turned to face Draco, his beautiful orbs piercing hers.

"I knew you felt the same," he whispered before leaning down to press his soft pink lips to Hermione's, the pair wrapped in each other's embraces in the darkness of the Hogwarts Dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hide Away

Hermione woke with a start. She sat up groaning slightly having apparently not gotten the best of rest the night before. With a look around she soon realized she wasn't even in her bed or in Gryffindor Tower for that matter. Looking down at her lap she found an arm draped there. She looked over to find the owner. A soft smile graced her lips as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple as he slept.

Trying not to wake her companion, Hermione softly grabbed Draco's arm and slowly moved it to the ground between them. The jacket he had on the night before was draped over her so she took it and draped it over him. Looking down at him sleeping so sweetly beside her she didn't want to leave, but Hermione forced herself up anyway.

She took a few quick glances around the room. The night before when he'd carried her down to this lonesome dungeon, Draco explained it was one he'd found during his first year. As the dungeons were no longer used like they were once he called this one his own, hiding things and coming to study or find peace. Hermione recalled being impressed at how sentimental and soft he was about the place.

Now, as she took one last look at the sleeping Draco, she turned to make her way from the dungeons and on to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Hermione," came a soft, groggy voice. Slowly she turned and found herself kneeling before him. She watched as he rubbed his eyes and focused on her. As soon as he did so a slight smile graced his lips.

"Yes?" she said, reaching for his hand, taking it and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"You weren't going to leave me here, were you?" he asked, pulling his hand from hers to reach up and brush a strand of her bushy brown hair from her face.

"Of course not," she fibbed. "I was simply going to get us some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you. Also, you know if we arrived in the Great Hall together it'd raise great suspicion."

He nodded slightly followed by a shake of his head. "Always the worrier."

"You stay here and rest, I'll be back with breakfast." Hermione leaned down once more and pressed a sweet kiss to Draco's forehead before rising and making her way from the dungeon.

On her way to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped in the girl's lavatories in order to fix her hair and make herself presentable. Hopefully no one would notice she arrived there in the same clothes she had dinner in the night before.

Quickly she went over to the Gryffindor table and gathered up as much food as she could handle along with two goblets of pumpkin juice. After a while she soon enchanted the goblets to float along beside her as she made her way back to the dungeon and her Draco.

Once there she found him sitting against the wall, what looked to her like a journal open on his lap. As he saw her he placed his quill in the journal closing it and stood to offer her a hand. She thanked him and the pair sat back upon the dungeon floor, food surrounding them.

"Look at this spread," he bragged. Before he began to dig in he leaned over their plates and pressed his lips, to Hermione's surprise, upon her own. The kiss lasted only a few short seconds but she felt a terrible blush creep up her cheeks. And with that they both dug into their breakfast.

With tummies full, the couple sat cuddled up against the dungeon wall. Hermione spoke first.

"You know, we must get to our common rooms and freshen up." Her voice was low, slightly sad. She turned her gaze from him down to her hands upon her lap. "I should study as well…"

Her voice trailed off for Draco had reached a finger beneath her chin bringing her gaze back up to him. Soon he closed the gap between them. His lips moved gracefully against Hermione's and she lost her breath. Her hand wandered up to brush softly over the side of his face and she held it there letting her own lips dance along with his. After a while the pair became out of breath and the kissing ceased. Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"I do hate it when you do that," she said softly with a laugh closing her eyes. She soon felt his forehead leave hers so she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her.

"I don't believe that one bit," he mocked, before taking a deep breath and continuing to kiss her the same as before.

The couple sat kissing on the dungeon floor for what felt to them like hours. They got lost on multiple occasions in each other's eyes. The passion between them was palpable. Hermione wanted nothing more than to stay with Draco. Stay lost with Draco for as long as they possibly could make it last. But she knew better. Her friends weren't here but she knew someone would notice that neither of them were wandering the halls or off studying. Hermione's presence in the library was lacking and she knew it wouldn't go unnoticed. What felt like a little after lunch Hermione found herself protesting more of Draco's sweet kisses.

"We can't," she started, but he soon stopped her as his lips brushed hers. "Draco."

"What?" he murmured, bringing his lips instead down to her neck leaving gentle kisses there.

Hermione closed her eyes and bit at her lip slightly. "We have to go," she managed after a few moments. She felt Draco stifle a laugh against her neck causing her to shiver slightly. "I'm serious. We can't just sit here all day like this. People will notice. Grabbe and Goyle will notice."

Draco didn't budge at the mention of his so-called friends. "Let them," he said softly, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Honestly, Draco." Hermione had had enough. She grabbed his face and, as gingerly as possible, pushed him away. Looking at him, she saw he looked dismayed.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be here? Don't you want to be with me?" he asked.

Hermione's heart lurched. She reached over, her hand gracing his face gently.

"Oh, of course I do," she whispered. "But we can't just hide away all holiday."

"Why not?" he asked her.

Hermione simply looked into his eyes for a few moments. Then she saw something change in him. He was disappointed or just plain upset. She couldn't quite tell which but she knew he wasn't happy. Suddenly he rose grabbing his jacket. Hermione rose as well and reached for him. Slowly he turned to her. She offered him a soft smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't be mad," she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss upon his lips. As she pulled away, Hermione was disappointed she couldn't get a smile out of him before he left her.

With a defeated frown and a quick wave of her wand she disposed of their breakfast mess and tidied up the dungeon a bit. Then she, too, was on her way.

Hermione spent the day studying. This time she did it in the library, her favorite place. The one place she knew she could concentrate and focus on her studies. There was virtually no one there but she knew if she didn't show her face she'd have been missed. After hours of studying and writing practice essays, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Across the Hall she spotted Draco seated at the Slytherin table with his friends Grabbe and Goyle. Seeing the brutish friends of her lover she recoiled, unsure of what was going on between them. She felt like it was simply a dream or some sort of prank. It couldn't be true. But just as she was truly convincing herself this wasn't real Draco looked over at her, no smile on his lips, just a simple look and she knew it to be true. There was something there that Hermione never thought possible between the pair of them. From the moment she met Draco Malfoy she despised him, and him her. How could this love affair be at all possible? Once the question played across her mind, Hermione pushed it away. No matter what had happened between them he was changed, and through his change came a change in her. A love blossoming between two enemies. The thought made Hermione's heart flutter and race all at the same time. The thoughts of how dangerous and crazy this was came back to her, only fuelling her fire.

In the weeks that followed Hermione met Draco in a number of places, secretly. Those who'd stayed back at Hogwarts for the holidays were welcomed to one visit to Hogsmeade. There the pair met and took to the shadows. They played in the snow together near the Shrieking Shack. They found a pub with very few people to have a couple Butterbeers praying they wouldn't be discovered. They met in the castle numerous times having meals together or playing little games. On a few occasions Hermione helped Draco do a bit of unwanted studying.

The couple and their forbidden love grew over the weeks they had together with their secret rendezvous'. Hermione learned a very different side of Draco she never knew existed. Though there was plenty of snogging and cuddling, there were also long discussions of absolutely anything they could think of. However, the Dark Lord or anything pertaining to him as well as Harry and Ron were not up for discussion.

One night while Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms as they lay on the dungeon floor together, she lay looking up at the ceiling. As if he knew something was wrong Draco stirred beside her.

"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, causing Hermione to feel a pang in her chest. Slowly she turned in his arms to face him.

"What are we to do when my friends are back and classes start up again? You know Harry and Ronald will be keener to know something's up with me. And I have got to keep up with my studies. I'm not like you just coasting by – "

Draco placed a finger to her lips quieting her. "Can we just have this moment?"

Hermione couldn't allow it. The worrier in her worried all the time that this was going to end. Mostly she worried it would end badly. While she felt something for Draco she never knew was within her she didn't want to hurt him by letting it drag out and cause something dreadful to come about. She shook her head and pulled his finger from her lips.

"I can't… We have to figure this out, Draco. You don't feel it? You don't get the feeling that something bad is going to happen if we don't plan ahead or just end this now?"

At her words Draco sat up and looked down at her. "End this now? Is that what you want?"

Hermione jerked up and placed a hand upon his cheek. "Oh, Heavens, no. But this can't go on while we're surrounded by our friends. By the wars waging within our worlds. We are two very different people, Draco. We come from very different sides. You must understand what we have is damn near forbidden here."

Draco brushed her hand away and rose to his feet. He paced the small dungeon cell making Hermione increasingly nervous.

"Draco, come sit. What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly he stopped, his gaze on her. "What's gotten into me? Hermione," he started moving before her and taking a knee. "Whether this is forbidden or not it's real. I've never felt this for anyone. I'm not even sure of what this is but I know I don't want it to end." He rose but continued to speak as he paced. "I… I thought I hated you. And I can't tell you how sorry for that I am. I never took the chance to get to know you but that night you kissed me, there was something there." He turned back to her. "I know you felt it too."

Hermione rose standing before him and nodded. "I did feel it. I do." She moved over to him wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "But it doesn't change the facts." Hermione looked up to see a few tears glisten in Draco's eyes. She leaned up pressing her lips softly to his and felt the sting of her own tears.

Once she pulled away, she raised a hand to his cheek brushing a stray tear away. "We'll figure this out," she murmured.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione shuddered at the words and tone of his voice. She couldn't allow herself to deny it.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The End

The end of the holidays came before Hermione was ready. She couldn't bear to think of what would become of her and Draco's romance once Ronald and Harry were back at Hogwarts. It was hard enough evading Grabbe and Goyle, though they were not as susceptible to anything really. The oafs, Hermione thought.

She paced around the empty girls' dormitories a few times before plopping down upon her bed. The girls were down at dinner having arrived back the day before. She hadn't seen Harry and Ron yet, avoiding them at all costs. She'd been told by Lavender Brown how much she was glowing since they got back and Hermione just couldn't have Ron and Harry asking questions just yet. She struggled to gain her composure and tried her hardest to hatch a plan. Draco was so utterly calm about the situation and on many occasions caused Hermione to lash out at him.

"How can you just act so nonchalant about this?" Hermione questioned him on one such occasion, as they sat beneath the stars near the Forbidden Forest.

"Because I don't care what anyone thinks," he answered her. It wasn't what she was expecting nor was it what she thought he'd say at all. Her eyes brushed over him in the moonlight and she sighed.

"I just don't think it's okay, Draco. I'm Muggle-born. Your family loathes my kind. There's no way it would end in any way that could benefit either of us."

Draco simply gazed at Hermione while she gazed back. After a few moments a smile began to play upon her lips.

"Stop it, you prat. I'm angry with you." Hermione nudged his shoulder with her own and this encounter turned into the pair rolling around on the ground. Then the snogging began along with small bouts of laughter from the both of them.

Now, as Hermione tried to hatch her plan she could think of nothing but Draco's face. She thought of his smooth combed back blonde hair and how she loved to see it awry in the mornings when they woke together on the dungeon floor. She thought of his lips and the way they felt upon her own or upon her skin and how they smirked up at her when she was being a prat. Then she thought about herself and the state she was in. Hermione was a woman in love.

The night Draco spoke those words to her she admitted it then but it was only now that the thought and idea sank in and she began to fully admit it to herself. She wanted so badly to be able to freely love her Draco. And in that moment she did. Unable to go another minute without seeing him, Hermione put on her robes, grabbed her wand, and headed down to the Great Hall.

Just as she was about there, huge arms wrapped around her tiny figure picking her up from behind as a bag came down upon her face. Even though there was a bag of some sort covering her, a hand was grasping her mouth. She tried screaming against the hand but realized no sound was permeating the massive thing upon her mouth. Hermione kicked and struggled against the hold but nothing could pry her. The arms were too massive as well.

Finally after being carried a ways Hermione was placed on her feet. The bag still covered her face and just as she was about to reach up and grab it she heard a voice utter a spell, one she knew couldn't be good, and felt herself suspend in mid arm. Her limbs were locked at her sides and below her. Hermione tried to struggle against the curse but she could not.

Suddenly, with tears in her eyes, she felt the bag being removed slowly, probably with a spell as well. Blinking a few times she tried to push the tears away. With her vision now clear she saw a smirking Grabbe and Goyle before her. Goyle had a wand pointed at her. How he was able to administer the curse that binded her, Hermione had no idea but she couldn't question that. Instead she now questioned why the pair of them were before her. Why were they doing this?

Hermione hated herself, for her thoughts first went to Draco. How he'd gotten close to her, manipulated her, and gotten her guard down in order for them to sweep in and take advantage. She feared the worst. But her Draco wouldn't do this. He wouldn't allow this and if he did he'd be the first to relish in the capture. He'd be there smirking up at her, torturing her. No, Draco wasn't behind this. But who was? And why? What was going on?

Then she heard it. The faint clicking coming from somewhere outside. It was then that Hermione glanced around and realized she was suspended inside the dungeon her and Draco often met. Their secret hiding place. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the tears pour down her cheeks. No sound came from her, though.

The clicking grew louder and louder until it was right outside the dungeon door. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look for she could only imagine who it was. How did he find out? Was this Draco's doing? Every part of the young witch shook with pain. Then every part of her was on fire.

Her eyes burst open and she found herself face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. She stared into his eyes, trying to calm her sobs and her tears. Hermione wasn't going to allow herself to be weak. Not in the presence of this cretin. She was so much stronger than this.

Lucius's face was right before hers. He was looking at every part of her as if he was an inspector. He did not speak, nor did he move any closer or farther away. Then, slowly, he reached within Hermione's robes causing her to cringe. From there he produced her wand. With it in hand, he began to inspect it as he walked away slightly. Standing just in front of Grabbe and Goyle who were practically in the entrance, he turned to her. Her wand still in hand, he rolled it about eyeing it suspiciously. Then with a wave she felt her mouth relax and suspected she could speak and that he wanted to.

"So, tell me, how have you bewitched my Draco into falling in love with you?" His voice was slick, slicker than silk and rougher than Draco's voice ever was. His eyes didn't wander up from the wand in his hands.

Hermione said nothing. Then she saw her wand wave within the Death Eater's hand and felt pain shoot through every element of her body. Her screams couldn't be contained and as soon as the pain was gone she heard the sounds of Grabbe and Goyle laughing before her. For a moment her head hang low, and then she shot it up taking in a few deep breaths, bringing her gaze back to the man before her.

"I asked you a question," he said moving ever so slightly closer.

"And I have no answer for you," she responded, her voice hoarse already, dripping with disdain.

The pain ripped through her again while the scream ripped from her lips once more no matter how hard she tried to contain it. She hated giving them the pleasure.

"We can do this all night," he said to her, moving slowly around her as she dangled in mid-air. Then he turned to Grabbe and Goyle. "Go fetch Draco. Tell him nothing of where you are taking him." With that the goons were gone.

Hermione felt herself giving in to the tears again. The way it sounded he had nothing to do with this. Her heart felt hopeful again. Then she felt pain. She didn't want Draco to see her like this. What would he do if he saw what his father was doing to her? Turn on him? Turn on her? How could she ask him to do anything but support his father? Once during their many discussions he spoke about how his whole life all he ever wanted was to impress his father, to please him. There was no telling what Draco would do in this situation and it pained Hermione greatly to think of what could possibly happen here tonight.

Lucius seemed to be asking more questions with no avail for Hermione was no longer listening or paying attention to him. There was a pounding in her ears as well as all her thoughts rolling around. Then there was a faint noise and the sound of Draco's voice echoed through the space.

"Ah, that must be them now," Lucius said, his voice dripping with malice.

Right after she saw her wand wave within his grasp the pain shot through her again. Hermione couldn't even hear herself scream this time but she knew it was there. And she knew Draco had heard, for moments later she heard his footsteps quicken and he was at the door.

Hermione's head hung low, defeated but she heard his voice bellow within the tiny space.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he demanded of his father.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" Lucius shot back.

At this moment Hermione struggled to bring her head back up, her eyes opening and finding Draco standing at the opening his eyes upon her.

"Draco," she whispered. His gaze never faltered but he didn't move closer.

"Father, what are you doing torturing a student inside of Hogwarts? What are you thinking?" This time his voice wasn't as demanding. He was calmer and seemed to be trying to keep his composure.

"What, exactly, are YOU thinking cavorting with this… this… thing?" Lucius demanded of his son.

Hermione cringed at his words. But she kept her gaze at them strong though she no longer felt it, weakness catching every part of her body. She didn't want to know what he was about to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, slowly. Hermione took in a deep breath. It was not the answer she thought he'd give.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end her now," came Lucius's disgusting voice.

Draco stood his ground looking up at his father. Hermione's heart beat within her chest. His voice was low as it came out.

"Because…I love her." It was simple and Draco made no move to defend himself as the curse flew from Hermione's wand on his father's command.

Hermione watched him shake and writhe on the floor before her.

"NO!" she screamed. "STOP! Stop it. Take me! Do with me what you want! Leave him alone! PLEASE!"

Hermione begged until her voice was no more and with a slick grin up at her, Lucius stopped. She watched as Draco shook still, the sound of his screams still ringing in her ears. How had he found out about them? Why would he risk doing this in the Hogwarts dungeons? She looked to Grabbe and Goyle who looked beyond satisfied at how the events were transpiring.

"Pathetic," she heard Grabbe say, kicking Draco in the side.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS!" she yelled at them. Their gazes shot up at her and just as one of them raised a wand at her she heard a bang at the entrances to the dungeons. Her heart flipped hoping it was help but unsure if they'd called for more Death Eaters. No, Lucius needed no one else to do his bidding. He'd do away with both of them with no remorse whatsoever.

Suddenly a blast of light knocked Grabbe and Goyle back down the hallway of the dungeons somewhere where Hermione couldn't see them. Then her gaze ran across the shapes of her friends. Harry in the lead with Ron, Ginny, and a slightly shaking Neville behind him. His wand was raised as he grew closer to Lucius. Hermione then realized Harry had disarmed Lucius in the process and had her wand grasped in his other hand. Ron took a glance at her and his expression looked pained.

"Hermione," he gasped, seeing the state of her.

"No," Harry said. "All wands trained on him, now." Ron drew up his wand while Ginny and Neville did the same. "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

Lucius gave a slimy chuckle raising his hands and grinning down at Harry and the rest of their friends.

"I'm merely trying to get to the bottom of something I'm sure you lot would be quite fascinated with."

Harry pressed his wand to Lucius's bare neck and just as he was about to say something else they heard the sounds of Grabbe and Goyle coming to. Instead Harry turned to the others.

"Bind them. And bind Malfoy." With that Harry glanced down at the seething younger Malfoy at his feet. "Just…the old one."

Neville and Ron went to bind the goons while Ginny stepped up to Lucius, brave as can be, as a binding spell left her wand. She kept it trained on him and only glanced at Hermione for a moment. She offered a slight smile of sympathy but her eyes were back on the cretin before her in seconds.

Harry went over to Hermione. "Ron," he said looking up at her. "I'm going to need a little help once you two are done over there. Hurry."

Suddenly Ron and Neville were rushing to his side. While Harry waved his wand to get Hermione free, Neville and Ron stood below her waiting for her to collapse into their arms. They set her to the dungeon floor slowly. After a few moments, Draco was crawling pushing the boys away and grabbing Hermione's head placing it in his lap. His lips brushed her forehead and she looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." Slowly, Hermione looked around to see the bewildered looks upon her friends' faces.

"We need to get them to the hospital," Ginny said, turning her gaze away from Lucius for one moment. In that one moment he ripped the wand from her hand and with a burst of light knocked Hermione's friends back against the dungeon wall. But Hermione heard that slippery voice echo through the dungeon just before he raced out.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF COMING HOME! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Hermione looked up at Draco. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked in the direction his father left. Then his gaze turned to her and he smiled. An actual genuine smile crossed the lips of Draco Malfoy as he looked down upon her. With all the strength she could muster Hermione smiled back and raised one hand to brush his cheek lightly. Draco grabbed the hand upon his cheek and let it down slowly keeping it in his grasp as he rested them on her stomach.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione heard Ron exclaim.

"Let's just get them to Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said moving closer and giving Hermione a supportive smile.

After a couple of days in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Draco were well enough to go back to classes. They were also well enough to answer the questions Ron and Harry began throwing their way the minute they arrived in the Great Hall. With a gentle kiss on her forehead, Draco left them and went over to the Slytherin table. She knew he'd get just as many questions as she would.

Slowly, she walked with her friends over to the table and their usual seats. Hermione took to eating instead of answering the pair of her friends and soon found Ginny and Neville had appeared beside them as well. Everyone waited anxiously for answers. Finally, Ron became forceful.

"Hermione Jane Granger, what the bloody HELL is going on here?" he exclaimed at her grabbing the goblet of pumpkin juice she had pressed to her lips.

Hermione smirked over at her red headed friend and saw a slight blush brush his cheeks.

"What?" he asked, sinking back, placing her goblet on the table before her.

"I didn't know you knew my middle name."

Ron's blush deepened and he recoiled shaking his head and muttering inaudible syllables causing the group to laugh.

Soon after, Hermione decided to recount what had been happening. She began from before the holidays how she met with and kissed Draco. She explained the connection the pair had. She explained most of the things they did together while everyone was away. Ginny sat beside her completely taken with the story, while the boys all cringed and made noises of the disgusted kind.

"You can judge if you wish," Hermione said, raising her hands in surrender. "But at this point nothing can go worse. I love him," at this Ron let out a loud sigh and Hermione watched as Harry pulled such a pained face she thought he was in actual pain hearing this, "and we're going to make this work if we can. You can either support us or not. It's your choice." Here she paused then her lips pulled up into a smirk. "But you both know you'd be nothing without me."

They all erupted with laughter while Ginny scooted a bit closer to Hermione. "I think it's utterly romantic," she told her. "A bit mad, but so romantic."

Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly for a moment then looked at Ron as she let Ginny go. "At least I know I have one Weasleys' approval."

Ron rolled his eyes at her. But the trio was better than ever. The boys, if they weren't really supportive, at least pretended to be while Draco genuinely seemed to be trying to form a decent friendship with Harry and Ron. If nothing else Hermione was sure this was for her sake but it all just convinced her how much each one of them cared for her. It filled her heart with such joy to know this to be true.

However, knowing Lucius Malfoy along with every other Death Eater was out there looking for them and the Dark Lord himself probably wanted both their heads wasn't a comforting thought. Draco tried his hardest to keep Hermione from thinking of such dreadful possibilities but it was a hard task as the young witch seemed to get things into her head that weren't easily removed.

A few months later, after much time spent with Draco, Ron, and Harry, Hermione was convinced Draco was on their side. It wasn't his fault all he knew was what his mother and father had brought him up to know. The pair stood between classes in one of the hallways with the least amount of traffic discussing this. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, while Hermione had books pressed to her chest between them. Draco glanced down at the books the shook his head.

"Will there ever be a time those don't get between us?" he asked her.

Hermione simply rose up on her tip toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. She shook her head.

"I figured." Draco reached a hand up to brush a stray curl from Hermione's cheek. He let his thumb linger there for a moment and smiled down at her.

"So how does it feel?" she asked him, softly.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Coming to the dark side."

"Technically," he started, slowly, "I've seen the light and am now a part of the good side." He chuckled softly, a sound Hermione loved more than anything.

"I suppose you are right." She laughed as well.

After a few moments of silence and staring into each other's eyes, gentle touches here and there, Draco spoke.

"You saved me, Hermione Granger. I owe you my life."

Hermione drew in a breath shaking her head. She dropped her books to the bench beside them reaching her arms up and wrapping them around Draco's neck pulling him close. Her lips pressed to his in a sweet, sensual kiss. The pair locked together for a long moment before Hermione pulled away a bit dizzy.

"Just give me your heart," Hermione whispered. "And we'll call it even."

Draco smirked. "It's yours."

**This is the end. I'm sorry if it sucks. I've just lost my mojo it seems but I didn't want to just leave this story hanging. I tried. I feel a lot of it might be cheesy and a bit ridiculous but I'm pretty proud of it. Feel free to criticize. I need advice and I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't promise I'll write anything more but I shall keep trying. This is a great release and I honestly love having control of some of my favorite characters. Thanks again for reading.  
>-Jo! <strong>


End file.
